Tomodachi Sentai Equestrienger
by Colossal Fighter GX
Summary: Here something to celebrate the 20th anniversary of Power Rangers, made from Super Sentai and crossed with a certain girl's show. Happy Birthday, Power Rangers!"


**Power Rangers-Saban Brands/Super Sentai-Toei Company/My Little Pony: FIM-Hasbro**

* * *

**THIS STORY IS TO COMMEMORATE THE POWER RANGER'S 20th BIRTHDAY, WHICH IS WHY I PUBLISHED THIS FIC ON THE 28th, THE VERY DAY POWER RANGERS FIRST DAY POWER RANGERS WAS AIRED IN THE UNITED STATES. SO ENJOY!**

* * *

**(CFGX: Hello, readers. Here's a little side-project I cooked up when I have writer's block on my Yu-Gi-Oh! stories. It's been buzzing around in my head since I've been reading those FIM stories on this site. I guess it was Gammatron and his Hoshienger story that inspired me to make this. I originally planned to combine the FIM series with the Pretty Cure series, except for the fact that A: I never watched Pretty Cure, and B: It seemed to girly for a grown man to do for this. So I picked Super Sentai as the next best thing. Actually, I couldn't choose between that and Power Rangers because that too has its many perks (I don't care what those naysaying Sentai fanatics say) and decided to mix the three together. I want this story to be a success, but I still have my Yu-Gi-Oh! stories to worry as well, so this may take about 5 or 6 month to do another chapter or two, but -IMPORTANT NOTICE; OR AT LEAST IMPORTANT TO ME- I hope to get help with this. I ask any and/or every Author that likes the categories this story is made of, or if you would like a helping hand, I would love to make this a collaborative project. I don't wan't this story to go to waste because of the very little free-time on my hands due to being tired from work, but I'll do as much as I can. And so I'll need some help to get this story going. So make sure to read this from the beginning as tell me how it is via reviews, whatever you'd like to say. Then you can decide if you can give me a hand with this. And by the way, my knowledge of the FIM series is limited to the two first seasons, and I had never watch the Wedding, the Empire, the third season leading after and most definitely not Equestrian Girls. Although I have the latter two immortalized in VHS so I plan to watch them when I feel like the time is right. Besides, I know this show to be a girl's show, and no one else know about this, because I do not want to be labeled a Brony as those male fans on the internet seem to call themselves. I just want to make this story to experience this somewhat fascination through a trademark familiar to boys. So, please enjoy this story.")**

* * *

Stars. They are everything the earth. These fascinating specks of light help illuminate the void of darkness that is the universe. They watch over us for many years, watching the planet as it develops. Stars can be interpreted for many things; they were used by sailors to navigate the the sea from one land to another. Whenever a star falls, if someone makes a wish before it disappears, it could come true. The most notable fact is how some stars form various people, animals and objects called constellations. These special celestial patterns are believed to hold great power and few people were able to harness these stars' energies, some who would use it for good, and other people would use it otherwise. It is also said that the cosmos is a border to a universe beyond this; a fact like this would be proven at this time...

Of all the stars flickering in the night sky, a new one came to being. But unlikely, this one was lit dark, blacker than the infinite space that was luckily lit by the stars. The newborn began to grow, and became larger and larger. It easily overcame the others by size in the thousands, maybe millions.

It would come into attention that this star was actually a piece of rock, no, a large crystal with a hue of dark indigo. It seemed to emit a dark, blazing light, filled with pure malicious. Such evil power has grown across its lifelong journey through space. But its trip will soon come to an end.

The crystal had its sights set on a giant ball of dirt and water, a seemingly lush green and crystal clear planet we are all familiar of. As the crystal entered its field of gravity, its exterior began to heat, the burning light creating a bright violet light from within. It was being pulled into the planet, leaving a trail of purple in its wake. The crystal has created so much heat that when it it collided with the planet's surface...

It decimated everything within its path in an extensive radius. Everything wiped away by its force had been burnt and turned to ash and glass. The crystal was stuck, buried in the earthy soil, smoke spilling from its shiny hide, which was glistening with its external heat. The only abnormality was the strange violet glow dully lit under the cloudy night sky. As to no witness at all, a pair of sick, emerald-green eyes were let known to the world from within the safety of its shell...

* * *

**Tomodachi Sentai **

**Equestrienger**

**Lesson 1: The New Girl-is-The New Ranger**

* * *

**CFGX: "This story is brought to you by the following _grand publisher: Colossal FIGHTER GX_. And also, the following Beta Readers: Gammatron and Mewstar0013."**

* * *

6 Months Later...

It was a bright sunny day and a young girl was racing across town on her skateboard. Its wheels rolled down the sidewalk, passing by shops and stores as she sped on. She zipped by a few pedestrians here and there, hearing their complaints as she past but paid no mind. She felt she didn't need to since she was in a hurry. She just had to stay up last night to watch some midnight cartoons and then she overslept afterwards. And now she's about to be late for school. She couldn't risk getting another detention.

Suddenly she was forced to stop in her tracks in the middle of the sidewalk. An intense chill ran through her spine, a feeling that's so familiar to her. This treats as an alarm to her, as when she feels this chill, that would mean that someone is approaching her, someone she knew well, yet doesn't want anything to do with.

There's only one know option of escape, and she needs to escape now. So she planted herself ontop of her board and sped off.

A fair ways from the girl's destination, another came into appearance. A figure dressed in black leather came on the street road, riding on her yellow motorcycle. Sitting on the side-card next to her was a cage, holding a white rabbit inside. Soon she stopped at an intersection in front of a traffic light with its red light lit.

A few moments after she managed to hear the sound of rolling plastic wheels over the engine. Looking up she saw a girl riding on her skateboard. She looked like she was running from a monster, by the looks of it. Showing no sign of stopping, surprise came to her as the girl smacked ether side of her board before she made a giant lead straight towards her. Her eyes widened from behind her helmet's visor as the skater managed to fly right over her head, and landed with a loud smack from her board. She watched as the younger girl skated off to the next street. The excitement agitated the rabbit she was carrying and banged around against its cage.

Down the next road another vehicle was waiting at a traffic light, it was an orange pickup truck. Waiting inside was a young woman with blonde hair tied in a giant braid. She was wearing a jean vest over a short-sleeved orange buttoned shirt, complete with a brown stetson. She slumped against the driver seat with a bored expression as she waited for the red light to change.

Something suddenly banged against the front of her truck. The next thing she saw was a skateboard riding against the grill of the truck. When she opened the door and got out all she could find was some kid riding away on her skateboard. She checked the grill of her truck and began to feel her blood boil when she saw the long gash against it.

Coming to one last intersection, a convertible waited at the red light. Slouched on the driver's seat was a beautiful woman with blue eyes and curled, violet hair. She tapped on the steering wheel impatiently as she waited for the light to change. In her passenger's seat was package she needs to send to someone at the time they needed it. And every second passing was being wasted.

She was relieved when the light then turned green. Stepping on the gas she was ready to go. When something crashed into the seat beside her, she was taken by surprise and accidentally stomped on it, bringing the car screeching forward. Luckily she managed to switch to the brakes and stop the car. But she was unlucky enough to hit a pole nearby.

"My car!" After being dazed by the impact, the violet-haired woman stepped out of the card and found it smashed a street pole. She head a groaned and turned to see the skateboarder sprawled on the passenger's seat, her legs sticking out across its car door. First wiggling her legs, the skater managed to flip out of the car and back on her feet. She still leaded against the car seat due to the minor concussion she got, "You ruffian!" the outburst from the purple-haired woman, "Look at what you done! Do you have any idea how much this convertible costs?!"

Her rantings had stopped when she spotted a white box laying on the road near them, crushed and ripped, with pieces of fabric sticking out of the tears. "No...no...no, no, no, no, no!" she scampered towards the box and snatched it up. Her eyes widened with shock and despair as she hugged against her ruined package, "This order...was for a very special client...!" she turned to face the skater, rage beyond description, "It took me days to complete and now you ruined it!"

As the woman continued her fit, the skater reminded herself that someone was after her, and she had to get to school before she gets caught. So without saying a word, she grabbed her board and skating away from the scene; but not before making a small dent in the already-ruined car. A torn and ripped box was tossed towards her which she dodged, "Sorry!" the skater sarcastically called out.

"I'LL FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE!" the woman screeched after the skater, waving a fist at her. With the skater gone away, she begrudgingly picked up her package and began to walk away.

"Excuse me..." the woman looked up and saw a pair of shiny black mary-janes, followed by purple-stripped stockings, leading up to a lilac skirt, a white shirt and sandy tan sweater-vest, and met a pair of young, yet wise-looking violet eyes. "Do you know the way to school is?"

"Um, hello! I'm in the middle of a crisis here!" the woman replied, insulted before pulling out her cell-phone, "Now if you would excuse me, I have a car to attend to." she turned her back on her and called for a mechanic.

"Ugh, jerk..." the girl mumbled under her breath and walked away.

The skater rode as fast as her wheels could take her. There was still a quarter block between her and the school building, and who knows what distance stood between her and her stalker. Her heart pounded knowing they despite going at top speed would get closer by the second. Soon she was riding by a vast field of grass with a large three-story building. Partially relieved, she finally made it to the school grounds. She made a sharp corner into the field and made a beeline towards the building.

She felt she reached safe haven the moment she crossed into the sidewalk, kicked the board into the air and caught it. Unfastening the buckle with her free hand she removed her bike helmet, letting her wild, rainbow-colored hair breath. She was a stone's throw away from the main door and safe passage. She prepared to take her first step inside...

SMACK! Her face was met with thick shatterproof glass and iron. Just when she was about to walk in the door came shut in her face. She peeled herself off the door and fell flat onto the concrete sidewalk. As she laid there still racked by the impact, the hot beams of the sun was suddenly blocked by a fuzzy pink blob. When her vision cleared she was met with a pair of big green eyes belonging to a girl with puffy pink hair.

"Umm, are you trying to beat the school bell again?" she asked, before a loud alarm rang from the building, "Cause I think the bell just beat you... Again..."

* * *

After awhile the rainbow-haired girl limped straight to her classroom, but not without receiving a detention for tardiness, her forth this week. That sort of thing happen to her time and again but that doesn't make it any better; and it never got any worse until her last class of the day, which happened to be her worst nightmare: Science. It was a couple of minutes before class began and as usual, she had to endure sitting next to a certain class chatterbox: the girl with the pink hair kept talking and talking to her, eventually getting off-topic and speaking about random things. To think she'd get use to this sort of thing, it's pretty much her daily school routine, yet she feels like jumping off a cliff if there is one. Little did she know that today would change her life as she knew it.

"Class... Attention, please..." the bored tone of the science teacher caught his class' attention, "Thank you. Now class, today we'll be having a very special guest joining us for class today," he said before turning towards the door. "You may come in now," a pair of clacking mary-janes can be heard as another person entered the classroom. It was a girl around the same age as most kids in the room, wearing a tan sweater-vest over a white blouse complete with a purple skirt, and violet knee-socks with hot-pink stripes under her kneecaps. Her long straight hair curled a bit as it reached halfway down her back, dyed a sheen of violet with a stripe of magenta reaching up from her bangs down back. "This here is **Twilight Starla**. She's a transfer student who came to us all the way from **Canterlot City**." Those last two words sported an exclamation mark over most students' heads. Canterlot City was the most popular site known in Kansas. It's a city that made Hollywood look like a mere suburbs, not that Hollywood lost its fame or glamour in anyway, "Now, Miss Starla, would you please sit in the front, in front of **Rayne Dawson**." Twilight walked towards the seat the teacher pointed to and sat down, right in front the rainbow-haired girl, whose name is apparently Rayne.

As the time passed she sat there with her lazy head propped up against her arm, practically deaf towards the teacher's lecture. Other than that new transfer sitting in front of her, it was just the same as any other day, listening to speech after speech of one of his boring lessons.

"Miss Dawson!" the teacher's sudden outburst shook Rayne out of daydreaming, "Judging by that wandering look you were making just now I'd take it that you already have the answer to my pop quiz?" all she could do was sit there with her mouth gaping open, unable to answer. "Twilight, perhaps you can help her out."

The girl Twilight stood up to answer. "To answer your question, I think the kind of animal most likely to socialize with each other is the Equine race. They seem to act and care for each other, like a family or, to a lesser extent, friends. I'd like to think they symbolize the trait of Teamwork, something the human race seemed to lack these days." as she finished her answer she sat back down, while the teacher stood amazed at Twilight's own short lecture.

"Well, that was very profound speech you gave, Miss Starla." he praised before turning back towards Rayne with a stern look. "Now if you were to pay attention like our new student here, then you would have been able to answer such a question that has virtually no wrong answer. But don't worry, I'm sure an hour of detention will more than make up for it." Rayne couldn't help but be embarrassed, the laughing of most of the students causing her to keep her head down and eyes on her desk.

* * *

The small town of **Poniville** was being overlooked by a steep hillcliff a quarter mile from the town. Two people stood on the edge eyeing the small town, a man and a woman; one wearing a brown business suit and the other a red one.

"The more times we've done this the more agitated I get!" the man in the brown suit growled, "Why couldn't we just level that dump and be done with it!"

"Try paying attention for a change," the woman in red replied, "If this town were to be destroyed then all this work would be wasted. Besides..." with a snap of her fingers a large group suddenly appeared behind them, "All the havoc and mayhem will be worth it..."

* * *

Much later, Twilight was seen walking through the near-empty halls of the school. With the day over everyone was preparing to go home, either by foot, car or bus. Twilight had been a bit winded on her first day. Students left and right they would approach her, asking her what Canterlot City and her old school was like. They act like they never seen a girl from the city before. Also, several teachers had sought her out and asked her to be their aide when they heard about her academic records. In truth, she should be learning in college with her kind of grades. Politely she declined every offer, knowing she'd have to help teach in front of a lot of her peers; and she just wasn't interested in getting attention. She hoped to leave when the day was over, but she agreed to help tutor after school, after she finds a student who who was supposed to show up but didn't. She walked into the courtyard in front of the school and looked around, but she was no where in sight among the few remaining students and faculty. Then she heard a sound under what little footsteps those kids made. It sounded like a spring bouncing around behind her. She turned around and found a pink-haired girl hopping up and down on a pogostick.

"Hey, are you that new girl in my class this morning?" the girl asked.

"Oh, um… Yeah, I saw you in my first class this morning—"

"Well that's great!" she yipped cutting off Twilight; she kept bouncing around her on her pink pogostick., "The teacher said you're from Canterlot City! I never been there before! Is there school in Canterlot City? Wait that's a dumb question! Of course you go to school there! Where else can they teach you if you live in Canterlot City! Unless you got a fancy private jet somewhere and got to a far away boarding school!" she then stopped hopping and got on her pogostick, offering out her hand, "I'm **Pinkie Pie**! That's short for Pinkemena Diane Pie! But everybody calls me Pinkie Pie!"

After staring dumb-folded, Twilight shook her hand, "Nice to meet you... Listen, I'm looking for someone who's supposed to be staying after school. I think she was in your class. She has-" she cut herself off when she spotted the rainbow-haired girl walking from the courtyard while putting her bike helmet on, "Hey! You there!" the girl looked back for only a second before she strode away on her skateboard. "Wait! Come back!" she then ran after her with Pinkie soon following behind.

* * *

Twilight had been chasing her through the village-like town. She couldn't come back without bringing Rayne back too. It had always been a habit of hers to see her tasks through no matter how big or small. She stopped at the corner of a store to catch her breath. Whether or not she rode a skateboard Rayne traveled very quick.

Twilight walked on and looked around the town. It was confusing; first time she came into town it was lively and bustling, even for a tiny community. But now, it was a ghost town. Every house she walked past had their doors locked and windows boarded from the inside. Every shop either had a 'closed' sign facing or was barricaded by a descended sheet door. What could have happened? Did everybody leave, of are they hiding from something? If that's the case, what's coming that they're so afraid of?

She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard sirens heading towards her. She turned and was a group of police cars driving past her. She couldn't help but feel curious so she decided to follow them. It was a good thing they stopped right outside the town which was close by.

Over two dozen policemen came out wearing helmets and wielding batons and scurried to the post placed between the town and the main road. They huddled together holding riot shields in front of them, creating a blockade with two more behind them. Twilight hid behind the corner of a large building nearby spying on the policemen. What could they be preparing for that they had to take such hostile measures.

"Whacha doin'?!" Twilight nearly jumped out of her mary-janes when the girl Pinkie popped up from behind.

"Please don't scare me like that!" Twilight hissed under her breath before returning her focus towards the scene, "Do you know what's going on over there?"

"That? Oh, it's nothing! It happens every now and then! It's no big deal!" Twilight raised a brow at Pinkie's reply.

One of the officers peeked over the shields, looking towards the horizon with a pair of binoculars, "Do you think they're coming?" he whispered.

Another poked his head out from the blockade, "Do you have to ask?! Of course they're coming!" he hissed back.

"But what are we supposed to do when they come?! We don't stand a chance against them!"

"When they come we'll just have to fight our best! That's our job! ...Right, Chief?"

Suddenly the ground is being suddenly shook with light tremors, causing small pebble to bounce on the ground. One more slowly rose his head up over the barricade, visibly trembling and shaking a nightstick in his hands.

"They're here!"

A large group of people appeared walked towards them from the horizon. These soldiers were grey in appearance with bulky armor, and they wore equine-like masks on their faces. They each carry large metal clubs in their hand. They advanced in rhythm, their synchronized marching the cause of the tremors.

The Chief grabbed a megaphone from the second officer and used it to speak to the coming army, "This is the Chief of Police! you are blocking en-masse on the main road! Please cease and desist!"

"But Chief, they're not even human..." the first officer whispered.

"We are charged to protecting this small town of ours. What we know is the law.," suddenly, the army stopped in their tracks. The Chief smiled and nodded, quite pleased with himself, "See? They understood. When you act civil they'll listen to reason."

Just then another warrior appeared from behind, flying over the army. It wore the same armor except it was dark-red and was feminine in appearance. The policemen cowered as they watched a pair flaming wings furl out behind her. They watched intensely as she raised an arm, her fingertips lit, only for her to point it accusingly towards the policemen.

"ATTACK!"

At her command the soldiers charged forward, some of them leap over each other with their mighty legs while the others stomped on the ground as they advanced, causing a massive earthquake with every heavy step.

Some of the policemen lost their footing and fell against each other, bringing the rest down with them. They scattered to their feet as the soldiers closed in on the town. Charging in with their nightstick in hand, they swung wildly hoping to scare off the intruders, only for the soldiers to knock them onto their backs again ran past the gate and into the town. The squads kept fighting and trying to fend them off but to no avail.

Twilight watched from behind the store as the policemen were kicked, punched and swatted by those iron clubs the soldiers were swinging. Does this kind of thing happen often? How could this be normal for a town like this? She felt someone tapping her shoulder, "I know, we have to get out of here and find shelter, like now!" she turned back but instead of the pink-haired girl, one of the soldiers yanked on the collar of her shirt and tossed her to the ground opposite. She looked up and found several mores approaching, surrounding her with their clubs ready to beat her to the pulp. There was only one thing that she could do now: Run.

She managed to dart out of the crowd, avoiding the soldiers' clutches and heavy clubs, and ran further into the city, the soldiers not far behind. Looking behind her she saw the town getting ransacked by those soldiers, turning over stands and trying to break through the sheet-metal doors. Twilight nearly stumbled over a nearby fountain after running a whole block. She doubled over, trying to catch her breath. She was currently immobilized as the soldiers lurked closer towards her. It was rare times like these that she hoped for a miracle; and that she had took P.E.

Suddenly sparks flew off the soldiers and were knocked back. Surprised, she looked down at them as the soldiers suddenly shattered and then turned to dust, letting the wind blow them away. She looked back when she heard footsteps behind her, thinking its was another one of those soldiers, she braced herself. Instead someone was standing on the edge of the fountain, someone more human and more feminine.

She wore a set of form-fitting blue spandex, with white strapped from the shoulder-lines, from the thighs from under the skirt (which was lined with white from the bottom), and covered over her shoulders and third-way down her chest pointing downward (similar to Zeo/Ohranger). On her back there was a trio of sky-blue diamonds sparkling. She also wore white gloves and boots and silver belt holding a small rectangular device with a blue circular gem in the center.

Her identity was concealed by a blue helmet with animal-like ears poking from near the back. A violet stripe ran from the back of the head stopping just above the forehead where a small silver horn rested. Her masking visor was a vertical diamond. In her right hand she held a blue white pistol with a white tube with a gold tip pointing forward.

Twilight was amazed by the mystery-woman's arrival that she didn't notice three more soldiers coming at her. The woman in blue pointed past the girl and fired three shots of laser-fire. Twilight quickly looked back to see the soldiers go down and turn to dust. Three perfect shots from long distance, she was impressed. As another soldier went down, she look towards the street where she ran from.

There she saw another masked female fighting her was through a soldier crowd. She wore spandex similar to Blue's but orange in color. The stripe on her orange-colored helmet was yellow and it was missing the horn Blue had. Her visor looked like a stretched-out apple. She was shooting her way through the crowd with a double-barreled firearm with an widened equine head over the back chamber. Each shot released a twin-volley of orange energy which knocked back each soldier and destroyed them.

On a adjacent street, a yellow streak charged through a separate group of soldiers, destroying them as well. The blur slowed to reveal a third female warrior in yellow spandex. The yellow helmet she wore had a pink stripe, without the horn, replaced by a pair of fin-like wings sticking out from under the ears. Her visor has the shape of a butterfly. She stretched out her left forearm, which was strapped with a shield-like crossbow with a horse's head at the center. Pulling a tag behind the head, she fired a series of arrows made of yellow energy, piercing through each and every soldiers.

Twilight watched as the soldiers gradually dropped like flies. Between Blue's accuracy, Orange's forceful impacts and Yellow's expert archery, the army dwindled down to a mere few. The three warriors gathered together in front of Twilight while the remaining soldiers gathered for a possible final stand. Twilight could see a trio of apples on orange's back and three pink butterflies on yellow.

Twilight got another surprise when the water in the fountain exploded behind her. There popped out Pinkie Pie wearing a bathing suit, a float-tube, a pair of goggles and snorkels, "YA! GO RANGERS GO!" she cheered.

"Don't scare me like that!" Twilight shouted, then made a confused look, "And what do you mean 'Go Rangers Go'?"

Pinkie blinked as it was her turn to be confused, "Really? You mean you don't know?" she asked, "They're **Power Rangers**!"

"You're not making any sense! What's a Power Ranger?!"

"That is!" Pinkie replied, pointing back at the scene.

The three warriors opened the small devices on their belts and pressed a few buttons. After that they closed the devices and removed a small circular object from the front of it and inserted them onto a slot on top of the weapons' equine heads, when girl's mechanical voice sounded afterwards:

"**DYNAMIC CHARGE**: READY!"

They pointed their weapons towards the soldiers and their tips glowed with their respective colors. At the latest point of brightness they raised their weapons and shouted, "Now FIRE!" they pulled the trigger and three bursts of energy erupted and took to the sky. They flew around each other until at some point, they each dispersed and formed into an equine being made of light, echoing a loud neigh like a baby right after it was born.

The three small horses, each of them different in color and appearance, came back down galloping in mid-air towards the soldiers. The first one to come forward was an alabaster-white with a curled purple mane and a long horn. Its horn flashed and changed in size and shape, until it took form of a large drill. While still in mid-air, it took a leap and gyrated its body, bringing spirals of sparkling blue energy trailing from its point like an actual drill. That drill then rocketed through the army, and stopped rotating and landed on its hooves. The soldiers who came in direct contact were surrounded by blue lightning before they exploded.

The second to attack was yellow with long and flowing pink mane and a pair of wings. Its wings spread out and with a quick beat, if fired a series of feather-like projectiles that struck down more of the soldiers. The last one was orange and had blonde hair, however had no distinguishing features. It touched the ground and fought off the remaining soldiers, kicking each of them with its back legs. The horse charged forward with blazing orange energy towards the three remaining soldiers, and quickly turning, its delivered one last kick that exploded against the soldiers and disintegrated them.

Twilight, who watched the whole ordeal, was at a lost for words. Three masked women bested an entire army by themselves. "Who are you?" she involuntary whispered, "Human? Demons? Guardian Angels?" suddenly she was met at gunpoint by the blue warrior with her pistol. She was about to run away when a shot was fired right next to Twilight's head. She turned around to see one more soldier on the ground quivering uncontrollably before it was turned into dust. She turned her gaze back towards the people who just saved her life.

"In case you weren't paying attention, we're the girls who just saved you from those demons." Blue said. After pressing a few buttons on her device the three were enveloped in the light of their respective colors. Twilight watched as they rose to the sky and flew away.

"Just what the heck was that just now...?" Twilight asked Pinkie.

"Didn't you hear her? They said they just saved your life!" Pinkie replied, "Maybe you're a bit near-heard!"

"Near...heard?" Twilight asked puzzled.

"It's the same as being near-sighted, except it has something to do with your ears! You must not hear to good! Maybe you weren't listening..." she then pulled out a megaphone and shouted into it, "I SAID THEY SAID THEY JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE!"

"Shaddup! I can hear you!" Twilight screamed. Her ears blared as she massaged them from the recent outburst.

Suddenly the sound of doorknobs turning, sheet-metal scraping and doors opening can be heard. Everyone came scattering out of their hiding places and set their shops back up. Twilight looked around as everyone continued with their business, as if nothing happened.

A small patrol card was seen turning a corner and slowly driving down the street. It was hooked with an intercom that played two ladies' voices from inside the car. _"If there is any damage dealt in the recent attack, please report it to the **Poniville Crisis Center**, at the Insurance Counter,"_ one wore a dark-blue police uniform, a head full of hot-pink-and-dark-blue hair and green eyes, _"If you spotted a strange creature of being anywhere within city limits, please report it to the Poniville Crisis Center, at the Informations Counter," _another wore the same uniform, spiky light-green-and-white hair and bright amber eyes, "This is so boring..." her partner nodded in agreement.

"Pinkie!" a tall, middle-aged man with short, carrot-colored hair, wearing a white apron over an orange shirt came running towards Twilight and Pinkie Pie. As soon as he reached Pinkie he wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug. "What are you doing out here?! We were worried when we found out you weren't home yet!"

"Don't worry, **Mr. Cake**! I'm fine!" Pinkie said, slipping out of the hug and skipped to Twilight, "This is the new girl who came to town today! She got caught by Centaurs, but I saved her!"

"Oh, you must be so distraught after all that!" said a heavy-set woman with short and curvy pink hair and an apron over a blue t-shirt. "Please, you can come to our place so you can rest! I'll call your parents in the meantime!" without having a chance to protest, Twilight was pulled towards one of the nearest building.

The red mare-creature watched over the city as the smoke cleared from the invasion, "How anticlimactic..." she muttered as she flew away, "But worked like clockwork."

* * *

Later, Twilight was sitting inside what happened to be a cake shop, owned by the previously introduced Mr. and **Mrs. Cake**. They were kind enough to give her a cupcake for her troubles. When she bit into it, it was a bit like biting into a five-star dessert. In the meantime, she decided to ask about the bizarre events that happened earlier, "I heard rumors that there were strange creatures lurking around here, but I thought it was just a few folk legends to lure in tourists."

"You're not the only one," Mr. Cake said to her behind the display counter, "Although it doesn't really attract any attention. And if anyone insisted that there're actual monsters here, they'd think we're crazy!"

"But that invasion from earlier was a doozy, wasn't it?" Mrs. Cake asked walking out from the back room next to him.

"Now that I think about it..." Mr. Cake trailed off before continuing, "Anyway, it all started six months ago I think, when a meteor landed in what's now the quarry, just out side **Everfree Forest**. Since then this small town has been a magnet for all kinds of weird monsters!"

"What about the three women in spandex?" Twilight pressed on, "This Pinkie Pie girl said they were called..."

"Oh, you mean the Power Rangers!" Mr. Cake answered, "They showed up shortly after! After the first wave of those Centaurs they became the city's protectors!"

"Any idea who they are?"

"No one does! And no one cares, actually. We're just grateful they're here to protect us! To be honest the police are kind of useless here."

"At least we won't be relying on **Night Mare Enterprise** and their so-called Shadow Guard anymore! They'd clean you out just for service!" Mrs. Cake said.

"Ain't that the truth!" Mr. Cake chuckled.

After finishing her cake, Twilight stood up prepared to leave, "I have to get going now. Thanks for the treat."

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's on the house!"

"You just moved here, didn't you?" Mrs. Cake asked, "Don't you need an escort?"

"Thank you, but I'm fine!" Twilight smiled before she went out the door.

* * *

In an unknown location far from the reach of Poniville, a large building stood erect over a sandy, desert-like field. It's black window-built structure made it impossible to see what's on the other side, even from up close. From the very top floor a woman stood looking through her windows, wearing a night-black business suit. "So did you do as I asked?" she was talking two the tow people who were overlooking the town not too long ago.

"Everything went just as you predicted," the lady in red replied, "Those rangers were pulled in like moths to the flame."

The woman turned around, letting her long midnight-blue hair bounce a bit, and walked towards her two henchmen, "That's good to hear," she said as she walked past them and to her desk, "That being said, it's time we put the second phase of my plan into motion," she picked up a small crystal, small enough to fit in her hand. It glowed a faint, threatening violet aura; and something can be seen swimming around like a fish in a small tank. "Let's see if they can prepare themselves for this..."

Meanwhile, Twilight was still walking through the busy streets. The taste of cupcake still lingered on her tongue. She soon regretted not getting anything to drink when she was in that cake shop. The taste followed her until she was in front of a large tower made mostly of yellowed boarding, and held together by red brick. Near the top was a large circular sign with a picture of a sparkling gold oak tree. Around the circumference of the sign, grass-green printed: **Golden Oaks Public Library**. When Twilight entered across the rising steps, through the double-doors and past the twin sets of glass doors, she was welcomed with the familiar sight of a wide reception/lookout desk where the librarian greeted her as she passed by.

When she walked around behind the counter, she met a larger room with bookshelves of equal size, books plucked from by people before they were brought back to wooden tables for the people to sit down and read. Already she felt like home, even though she was only here a few days. And although her new home was elsewhere, it was much closer than one would expect. Near the back left corner of the room was an elevator in which she entered. After pressing a button, she pulled out her cellphone and made a call. After a few moments, the call connected.

"Hi, it's me... It was my first time in a public school but it's alright. But that's not exactly why I called. Those three warriors came back, just like you said! ...They arrived after the town was invaded. They were amazing! They were able to clear off those hundreds of footsoldiers; they're as strong as you said! ...No, I haven't found them yet, but I'll keep searching," the elevator door opened as it reached the top floor. "...I understand. I'll let you know if I meet her. ...Okay, bye." as she hung up, she came out of the elevator and walked to the other end of the hallway, where she came through another door, into a closet. After closing, she reached up and pulled a rope opening a small door in the ceiling, where a ladder fell down. She climbed up the ladder and into a smaller hall, leading her out to an even larger room supported by four long columns. There were bookshelves attached to the left and right walls. She took a few steps forwards and looked back to where came from, a large balcony stretching to both corners at the back of the room. She walked across the room to the front of the building until she was standing over the large sign presented outside. She looked through the stained-glass window and over the small yet busy town. She was still amazed that it could still go about their day with what had happened earlier. Supposedly they think it would be alright to let their guard down as long as their heroes would appear to save the day. But what would they do if the three rangers weren't enough?

* * *

"Good thing lightning doesn't strike twice!" Mr. Cake said as he and Mrs. Cake came out of the shop with boxes of pastries in their arms.

"Now let's hurry and take these orders into the city." Mrs. Cake said as they went to their business van and opened the back door. There they stuffed their orders in the compressed back seat along with the others. After closing the door they gave each other a thumbs-up and got inside. Starting the engine, they drove off on their way out of the town towards Canterlot City.

But when they reached the town's board, the car screeched to a halt. The roadblock that was in their was was in the form of another monster. Unlike the Centaur footsoldiers that invaded their town earlier, instead of having an equine form, it looked more like a black semi truck with its front exhaust pipes sticking out from either shoulder. Most of its top part was a large and wide face, with the windshields covering its glowing red eyes, and the silver grill made into sharp iron jaws. The forearms were massive, and looked like giant silver pistons.

**Living Clay Beast: Semi Smasher AKA "Rumble"**

Snarling, the monster charged towards the van. Mr. and Mrs. Cake quickly got out before Rumble raised its giant arm and rammed it against the van, the impact caused the vehicle to skip back like a stepping stone. The frightened citizens quickly retreated into their homes as the van crashed back onto its wheels, very beat-up.

"My cakes! I worked all day to make those!" Mr. Cake cried, coming at the monster with an abandoned pipe. He attacked Rumble with the pipe but proved ineffective against the monster's metal armor. Rumble knocked the pipe out of Mr. Cake's hands with one arm punched him in the chest with the others, knocking him a few yard back into the ground.

After he was stunned, the Semi Smasher raised both its arms into the sky, "Prepare to crumble, before _Rumble_!" he growled as he smashed both of his arms into the ground, causing a great tremor and shaking everything while Mrs. Cake helped Mr. Cake escaped to a safer location. Rumble frequently pounded his piston-like fists against the ground and spread the tremor across the town...

* * *

Which eventually reached the library. Twilight stumbled to the floor from the rough vibrations traveling from the ground. This was just the emergency necessary for this sort of measure, she thought. Scampering to her feet, she ran to the second door under the balcony, opposite to the one she came from, where she found another elevator on the other end. After entering she pressed a sequence of buttons, then Twilight felt the usual lift in his gut as the elevator started going down. The numbers on the display changed increasingly rapidly and Twilight stared at in with an instinctive nervousness. The floor numbers went into the negatives and kept going until he felt the elevator slowing to a stop at... 2000. The elevator doors opened and Twilight stepped out, to see a stone podium with a glowing glass orb. But what she saw past it made her high expectation become shadowed by inescapable amazement.

She was now standing on a large platform as she was facing a set of six marble column in a 180 degree arc, under the top of each one held the bust of a horse. Between the column was a large statue of a horse sitting on a throne. The sky above was multicolored, as if she was never in an underground cavern. It was just as her mentor described it, but better. Now to find the tools she need to stop the calamity happening above.

Suddenly the sky seemed to drop two rays of light, a red one and a green one, which landed on the platform near Twilight. They dissolved to reveal the two girls she met earlier, Rayne and Pinkie. She watched confused as they came to and stood up, looking around the temple.

"Rayne? You're here too?" Pinkie asked, before she spotted Twilight and gasped, "And you're here too!"

"Not exactly the gym, is it?" Rayne dusted off her clothes, a bewildered look crossed her face as she looked across the six busts. "How did I end up here?"

"I don't even know where here is!" Pinkie thought aloud, "This is really strange!"

Then Rayne spotted Twilight, "Wait, you're that new girl from school! What are _you _doing here?!"

Feeling suspected, Twilight tried to think of an excuse; before she can say anything...

_"Welcome, humans."_ an alien yet motherly voice caught everyone's attention. They all turned back towards the empty throne. The statue that was previously there was no longer stone, where as it was replaced by a radiant coat of white fur. Its colorful mane, with streaks of blue, purple, green, and pink, flowed effortlessly as if it were made of the wind itself. The girls looked in awe at the colossal, yet elegant horse, its massive wings holding it afloat over its throne.

"So... Uh, who are you?" Rayne quickly regained her posture and demanded, trying to act tough, "Or rather, _what _are you?"

"_I am Celestia, esteemed ruler of a faraway realm known as Equestria." _the majestic mare replied, _"I've called you here because the land you inhabit is in great peril."_

"I think you showed up about 6 months too late!" Pinkie said, "We already solved our monster problem!"

"_Is that so? Perhaps if you looked into the Viewing Globe..." _Celestia pointed a hoof towards the giant orb which the girls hesitantly looked into and an image popped up...

_The three rangers stood against the monster Rumble. Blue stepped in and fired at him with her laser pistol. But the laser deflected against the monster's metal hide. Rumble growled and charged at the rangers. Orange shot a round from her shotgun but to no avail. She fired one more before she and her fellow rangers jumped out of the monster's way. But Rumble stopped to a halt and started swinging his piston arms at the evading yellow ranger. Orange and Blue fired once more but Rumble deflected them both with his left arm while he knocked down yellow with his other arm. He then proceeded to attacking the remaining two. They avoided his oversized arms long enough for Blue and the recovering Yellow to grab ahold of the monster's arms and held it in place. With the monster trapped, Orange tried to kick the monster once, twice, then a third time. But all it did was hurt Orange's leg against the monster's hide. While she held her her, Rumble managed to force his way out of the rangers' grip and knocked them back. Then he landed a haymaker of Orange's back, causing her to fall onto her side. Blue and Yellow recovered, becoming wary of the new monster's power. The problem seemed to get worse as an army of centaurs appeared around them, clubs ready._

"_As you can see, the threat at this point has escalated beyond their ability to retaliate." _Celestia said.

"But what does that have to do with us?" Pinkie turned back to Celestia and asked her, still not understanding why they were brought to the strange place.

_"____You have been chosen to help battle the growing threat plaguing your town__," _Celestia explained, ___"Each of you will be given access to mystical powers drawn from my kind. In simplicity, you will obtain power akin to equine beings you refer to as, ponies."_

Rayne and Pinkie looked at each other confused before turning back to the white mare, "PONIES?!"

Giving a small smile, the horn on Celestia's head flashed and three rays of light was fired on Twilight, Rayne and Pinkie. The three girls reached into their glowing pockets where Celestia hit and pulled out what they thought was their cell phones, except in place of their own, they were each replaced by a silver mechanical device akin to a mobile phone. Additionally they were holding a tiny disk-like object with a chip-like extension on the side._ "Behold the keys to your power."_

"Whoa," Rayne mouthed, looking over the devices, "What are these?" she asked.

_"__Those are your Equestrian Morphers,"_ Celestia answered,_ "When in danger use their phone function to dial 6-5-7. You will transform into the newest of a legacy of a powerful fighting force known as the Power Rangers. As such you will be known far and wide, as the Tomodachi Sentai Equestrienger!"_

_"__Tomodachi Sentai?" _Pinkie asked, confused._ "Is that some kind of japanese superhero?"_

_"__It translates into 'Friendship Task Force'." _Twilight interpreted.

"Ohhh..."

"So wait! Is that the same thing that happened to those other three rangers" Rayne asked.

_"__Yes, my dear. As Equestriengers, you will be given access to a new world of power by way of a 3-digit code you can insert into your moprher. But they will be known to you in due time. Pinkamina, you will become the Equestrienger-Green Ranger. Rayne, will transform into the Equestrienger-Red Ranger. And Twilight, you will take the mantle of the Equestrienger-Violet Ranger. As there are six colors of the rainbow, you will be the ones to complete the six-ranger team. And together, you will continue to protect the town of Poniville."_

"I don't know..." Rayne muttered, "Look, I know this is an emergency, but this is just too much for me. You're just gonna have to find someone else." she then turned to leave before Twilight grabbed her arm.

"Don't you know what she's offering use?" Twilight snapped, "We've been chosen to help save the world! There won't be a better chance like this!"

"Are you kidding me?! Do you even know what you're talking about? I mean, we're being asked for help by a talking pegasus!"

"That doesn't change the fact that she needs us! Look!" Twilight pointed towards the orb where Rayne watched the rangers fighting against the centaurs only to be knocked down by rumble, "We've been chosen for a reason! There may be no one else to do it! If not you, then who else?"

Rayne looked on, then sighed, "Are you sure there's no one else?" she asked Celestia, who shook her head. With that, she changed her mind, "So what's the plan?"

_"____I could teleport you to the battle, but with the amount of centaurs being sent, I can't risk sending you in the thick of over whelming numbers. I will have to send you out to the nearest clearing so you can fight your way through. Are you ready?"_

"Ready!" Twilight said.

"Ready..." Rayne replied catching her breath.

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" Pinkie chirped.

_"____Then good luck. And one more thing, along with the morphing code there is a voice-activated safety measure. So the call to morph will be '**My Little Pony, Equestrian Power**'. Now may the power protect you!" _Celestia advised before she teleported the three girls out of the temple...

* * *

Rumble continued to march along the town, creating random tremors as he went.

"Hey, dumb-bell! Looking for us?!" he looked towards the three teenage girls coming from the street corner. Then they took out their Equestrian Morphers.

"Okay, what was it again?" Rayne asked, and brought her morpher towards her mouth, thinking there could be a speaker there, "My little pony, um..."

"'Something' power?" Pinkie chimed, trying to beat her to it.

"Uh, no it's-"

"Wait, I think it's 'equestria form'." Rayne guessed, and entered the command to no avail.

"That's not it at all!" Twilight snapped, trying to get the two to listen, but they were too busy trying to get their devices to work, in which they apparently weren't paying attention when Celestia gave them their instructions. To add to the problem, Rumble smashed his fists into the ground and sent a fissure coming their way, causing Twilight to push them all out of the way before the ground would explode from underneath.

Frustrated, Twilight picked herself up from out of the heap, "Let me take care of it!" she barked as she once again confronted the monster, and brought out her morpher. Remembering what the three rangers did, she found a small switch on the side allowing the frontal half of the phone to rotate 360 degrees from a gear below the flat, topmost half, revealing a rubber keypad. She also twisted the front half 360 as well from the extension that was connected to the bottom half, revealing the phone's screen.

After dialing the numbers 6-5-7, a small jingle chimed before the phone spoke, "READY!"

Bringing the phone to her ear, Twilight shouted, "My Little Pony!" then, wielding the phone in her right hand towards her left, she then shouted, "Equestrian Power!" mouthing a near-silent grunt, she aimed the phone towards the monster. After pressing the 'Enter' key, her body glowed and then faded. In her place was a girl in the same attire as the rangers were. But unlike the others, her suit was a dull gray with a square visor. As Twilight looked over her new suit Rayne and Pinkie ran up and stared in awe.

"Is that what a ranger's uniform looks like?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't think so," Rayne replied.

"I don't think this is it at all..." Twilight muttered.

"Let me try..." Rayne took out her morpher and so did Pinkie. Mimicking Twilight, they said the magic words, "My Little Pony, Equestrian Power!" and in a flash of light they were fitted into their new uniforms, both merely similar to Twilight's, "This isn't exactly what I have in mind." Rayne said before they were stumbled over another tremor cause by rumble, followed by an army of incoming centaurs.

"Here goes nothing!" Raine said as she charged towards the footsoldiers with Pinkie joining. They delivered series of desperate swings, punched and kicks to fend them off. But for every one they pushed back, another struck behind them.

"There's gotta be something to beat those guys!" Twilight whimpered, watching the other two get overpowered. But then she remembered how the other three rangers defeated the centaurs, "Wait! They had weapons, don't they?" pulling her morpher from her buckle, she opened it and by dialing 2-8-2, a short, slender sword materialized in front of her, which she caught.

Rayne and Pinkie got distracted by a loud battle-cry as they turned to see Twilight charging past them with her sword over her head. But when she tried to slash the monster with it, the blade snapped against his steel hide. "This is not good..." she muttered before she was knocked a few yards back by Rumble. Rayne and Pinkie soon followed as they were pushed to the ground near her.

"This is getting too crazy!" Rayne replied.

"What are we gonna do?!" Pinkie cried.

The three sat trembling as Rumble slowly approached them. But then the monster was knocked back by three large sources of light, colors of blue, yellow and orange. The monster fell on its back along with a few exploding centaurs. The three looked back and saw the three rangers walking towards them, their weapons aimed at the ready.

"You punks!" Rumble growled as he rose back up.

The three rangers stopped in front of the three girls, "Looks like you can use a little help." the one on orange said.

"So what took so long?!" Rayne got up and argued. "We're up to our necks in centaurs and you couldn't be on time for a rescue?"

"Excuse me?! We've been wearing these tights long before you!" the one in blue snapped, before she turned back towards the three with a hand on her hip. "Which by the way, they make you look ridiculous!"

"I don't know if she told you, but we were chosen by Celestia just like you!" Twilight said as she got up. "If we're gonna get through this we have to work together!"

"You mean she gave the power to three teenagers and you haven't made The Pact?"

"What?"

"The small memory card! She at least gave you that, didn't she?!"

"Let me handle this," the one on orange stepped in; reaching for her belt, she pulled the small chip off her morpher and showed it to them, "Girls, did Celestia give you one of these?"

The girls remembered when Celestia gave them their morphers, and they each pulled out their chips, "Come to think of it, she didn't tell us what it is!" Pinkie said.

"It's called a **Talent Memory**!" the one in orange answered, "It's the key component in your ranger powers! When placing it on your morpher you make a contract with an equine spirit, unlocking your full ranger potential!"

"So that's what these things do!" Rayne said looking over her chip.

"Um, girls?" the one in yellow backed up, "could you hurry it up? They're still coming!"

"So, are you up for it?" the one on orange asked the girls.

Rayne clutched the chip in her hand and smirked, "You really have to ask?"

"Count me in!" Pinkie chirped.

"I guess that makes the three of us!" Twilight said. Retrieving her morpher, she took one last look at her chip, as she was followed by her friends who pulled out their own morphers, "I sure hope this works..." she looked at the slot I the middle where something should be placed inside. Remembering how the rangers used their morphers, she figured out which thing goes where. So she took the chip, and once it was inserted into the slot, the morpher glowed, adding violet accent patterns along with the silver plating. Rayne and Pinkie's morphers changed as well, with red and green added respectively. "...Now this is more like it."

"Any day now!" the one in blue called as she backed herself towards the girls, away from the advancing centaurs.

Wasting no more time, the three girls stepped up in a straight line. Each of them opening their morphers, they dialed 6-5-7.

"READY!"

"Alright, girls! On three! One, two, three!"

"My Little Pony!" the three shouted through their phones before they each struck a different pose: Rayne stretched out her morpher beside her, Pinkie raised hers over her head, and Twilight retained her previous pose, "Equestrian Power!" they shouted before they pointed their morphers towards the army of centaurs. Three flashes of light shot out of those phones, in colors of red, green and violet. They separated from each other and soared through the street, striking many centaurs as they passed by. Sparing the few centaurs remaining, the streaks of light darted back towards the girls, each one of the three struck by one of the colors. The increasing brightness whitened the area before it dimmed revealing the girl's newly refurbished ranger uniforms. Pinkie gained her appointed green suit, while her helmet gained an oval-shaped visor with a small nub at the bottom. The stripe that reached from her scalp to the back of her head was a hot pink. Raine's suit was red while her helmet formed a pair of wings on the sides and a visor in the shape of two overlapping triangles pointing downward. The stripe that reached from her scalp was assorted in the six colors of the rainbow. Finally, Twilight's suit was now violet, her helmet now with a small horn on the forehead while her visor was now a six-pointed star. The stripe from her scalp was a dark violet with a magenta stripe in the middle.

"Now this is more like it!" Rayne cheered, looking over her suit.

"This is my kind of suit!" Pinkie added.

And as much awe they were filled, so was the crimson pegasus in her blank expression, "I was wondering when they'd show up..."

"First there were three rangers and now there are six?!" Rumble growled, then pounded his piston-like fists, "Doesn't matter; I'll squash you all the same!"

"I don't think so!" Twilight replied, stepping up, "It's time you learned some manners! This is our town and you, you big bully, you're not welcome here!"

"You got that right!" the one in orange added, banging her fist against her open hand, "C'mon, girls! Time to take out the trash!" the fours others joined Twilight and the Orange Ranger in form of a row, ready to fight, "Equestriengers! Ready...set... GO FOR IT!"

**Cue: Nanase Aikawa-Everybody Goes**

The six rangers then went charging in towards the opposing army.

"Get'em!" Rumble ordered and every centaur ran towards them.

Orange Ranger was the first to attack. She cocked her blaster and fired a round on one centaur, "One..."

"Two!" another blast was shot right past her and destroyed two others. She looked over her shoulder to see the Green Ranger armed with her own double-barreled blaster. "Buckle my shoe!"

"Three, four..." Orange fired right past her and managed to hit tow more centaurs. The two rangers paired up as more centaurs headed towards them. "Here comes some more!"

**Itsukara yume wo mi nai**  
**Otona ni natta no?**  
**Kono sekai ni kowai mono nado nakatta**

As for Red, her power came with her own wrist-mounted crossbow. But the centaurs kept swinging at her, forcing her to dodge and block some of the attacks with the flat end of the crossbow.

"Red! Use your Talent Memory with the **Pegas Bow** you have!" Yellow called as she struck incoming centaurs with her own crossbow.

Red did as she was told and removed the small chip from the morpher on her belt, only to inserted on the slot on the crossbow near where the equine arrowhead would stick out. There two extensions stuck out and the shaft connecting the arrowhead stretched a bit. The Red Ranger grabbed onto the shaft and pulled, taking it out along with a blue blade-like shaft, just in time to use it to block a centaur's club.

**Tatoeba koko ni atta shiawase ga nigete mo**  
**Sore wo nageku bakari ja shinpo wa nai**

Red managed to push away the centaur attacking and, by accident, pressed a switch on the hilt which caused the tip to extend out with a long and slender steel blade. Marveling at her new sword for a moment, she smiled at this sudden happy accident and started attacking. She slashed at two centaurs, sending sparks flying off them before they fell and turned to dust. Two more centaurs came at her at both sides, but she blocked both of them with her shield and sword.

**Douse nani mo ima wo**  
**Kaerare nai to iu keredo**  
**Sekai nante maindo no naka de**  
**Umare kawaru yo **

She pushed them away and then struck one of the centaurs, then block with her shield against the other who attacked again with her back previously turned, knocking that centaur back and slashing at that one as well. Red stood in awe while looking at her new weapons. "bow-and-arrows are okay, but this shield-and-sword combo I can get use to!"

**Everybody goes up and downs of life**  
**Shinjitsu wo mite iru**  
**Jibun ga tamesarete iru**  
**Koerareru kitto**

Blue and Violet drew out their laser pistols and fired on the centaurs surrounding them from every corner. The footsoldiers dropped like flies with each shot, "Let me show you a little trick you'll need..." Blue pressed a series of buttons on her morpher and then removed her Talent Memory and inserting it onto the headpiece of her pistol, making its eyes light up blue.

"DYNAMIC CHARGE: READY!" the pistol voiced over as a glowing blue circle rose over the nozzle. Blue then raised it towards the sky.

**Don't worry life**  
**Donna ni fuan ni nomarete mo**  
**Tachiagaru chikara ga aru yo**  
**Dare datte aru kara**

"Now, Fire!" a burst of blue energy was shot from the pistol, which then dispersed into its white equine form. Just like before it spun around at incredible speed with its horn pointed and proceeded to pierce through the incoming centaurs. The footsoldiers exploded as the horse landed with a whinny as it shook its head. Smiling under her helmet, she turned back to Violet Ranger, showing off her pistol, "Just use this Uni Pistol to call on a little friend with your Talent Memory. All you have to do is dial 3-2-3!"

"I'll keep that in mind!" Violet conveyed.

**Atashi ni mukeru**  
**Ai no kotoba mo anata wa**  
**Hoshuteki na taido, doko ka**  
**Nie kira nai ne**

Listening in on Blue's advice, Green Ranger dialed 3-2-3 and attached her Talent Memory ontop of the equine headpiece. She quickly ducked a swing from a centaur before she pushed onto her legs and leap high into the air, "Now Fire!" she blasted at the sky as she grabbed onto her raised right leg with her free hand. Then as a humanoid sling she forcefully pulled her leg down on the centaur, the power seen in a streak of pink light. She wasted no time bouncing back up, splitting her legs wide and striking the two centaurs on ether side. She landed on the ground to face five more until one in the middle was brought down by a glowing pink equine with a mane style similar to Green.

**Tatoeba jibun sae mo**  
**Houri nageru kurai**  
**Dare ka no koto mamoritai**  
**To omowa nai?**

**Taiman, ruuzu, taikutsu na hibi**  
**Nigete bakari de**  
**Hito no kage ya sei ni shite**  
**Ikiru nante arie nai yo**

"Hey, you look just like me!" the pink pony whinnied as she stepped off the fallen centaur, sweeping dust at its face after she did, causing the remaining centaurs to run off. But more still came at them, forcing Green to duck around their swings. But it was only a matter of time before the was struck from behind and knocked to the ground. Green could only watch on at the centaur was about to make the final blow, until she was the pink pony land ontop of it with a snort, "Thank a bunch!" Green said and got back up. Soon she was standing beside her pony partner, "Now it's double the trouble!" she took her shotgun and folded in the handle, then split the weapon itself down the middle, then reattached them by their back ends, which triggered the long barrels to elongate, thus creating a staff. The Green Ranger charged swinging her new staff.

**Everybody goes up and downs of life**  
**Yume wo yume ni shinai**  
**Mugen no chikara shinjite**  
**Tsuyoku nare, atsuku**

She maneuvered her shafts to block the centaur's clubs. Meanwhile, the pink pony kept jumping on many centaurs, bouncing onto one after another with all four of her hooves, landing on the ground only with every centaur around her sprawled on the ground, exploding as she shook he make before disappearing. Meanwhile, Green continued to beat at the centaurs with her staff, striking them with one end and defending with another, "Powering up!" Green said as she held her staff and pressed a series of buttons, causing the rods to grow bright green, "Going down!" She spun around and fired arcs of green energy all around her, decimating the few centaurs around her. She stopped just in time for the centaurs to explode, leaning her staff over her shoulder.

**Don't worry life**  
**Ukemi ja nani mo hajimara nai**  
**Kagayaku hikari no moto ni**  
**Tobidashite ikou yo**

Red combined her sword and shield back into a crossbow again, then dialed 3-2-3 and aimed at the sky, "Now, fire!" the blast summoned forth a blue winged pony with a rainbow-colored mane. The pony dived down faster than the eye can see, crossing through a few centaurs in streaks of rainbow light and making short work of them. Blue struck down the last remaining centaurs. "Alright! Being a ranger rocks!"

With the rest of the centaurs taken care of, all that was left was to defeat Rumble. All six rangers stood across each other facing the main monster, "It's all over, Rumble!" Violet alleged, "We cleaned up your centaurs and you're about to be next!"

"You couldn't scratch me when there were three-story of you!" Rumble said, banging his arms, "Three more won't make a difference!"

"Wanna bet?!" Orange declared, holding up her blaster, "Rangers! Dial 3-2-3 and let's blast him with everything we got! Ready, girls?"

"DYNAMIC CHARGE: READY!" came the voice from each of the rangers' weapons once activated in long-range mode. They them went and aimed at the monster.

"Equestriengers; Ready, aim, and FIRE!" the all pulled the trigger and fired six executive blasts of energy. But right before they made contact with the monster, he held up his giant arms and caught the collective energy. Then swung his arms out to deflect the energy away, causing it to explode behind him, "I can't believe it! It didn't work!"

"Now let me give you a taste of my power!" Rumble roared, and slammed his fist on the ground to cause another tremor, shaking the rangers off their feet. He laughed at how easy that was.

"This is nuts!" Red argued, "This guy could deflect any attack we throw at it!"

"And his armor's stronger than metal!" Green added, "How are we supposed to beat him?"

"Only one thing we can do..." Twilight said, standing back up, "We try-try again!" she then began to walk towards the earthquake-making monster.

"You just don't know when to quit, do ya'?!" Rumble gagged, "Well, c'mon! Gimme everything you got!"

"That's what I'm going for..." Twilight muttered, redialing 3-2-3.

"DYNAMIC CHARGE: READY!"

"And FIRE!" Twilight shouted as she shot towards the sky, emitting a bright violet light which summoned her pony spirit: a violet unicorn with a mane-style that was strikingly similar to her own. The pony neighed to make herself known and galloped down towards the monster.

"HA! One little pony is all you have?!" Rumble laughed again, "This will be no trouble at all!"

"Then let's make it double," Twilight smiled under her helmet as she rearranged her weapon, twisting the back half by 180 degrees so the handle was inverted, aligned with the pistol itself, in which the nozzle was extended my two small shafts, grunting a small battlecry, Twilight charged in with her next baton-like weapon.

"You're a real glutton for punishment!" Rumble said as he charged towards the Violet Ranger. Expecting her to attack, Rumble was surprised when she stopped abruptly and held her ground.

"You might wanna look up!" yelled Twilight. Rumble eyes rose just in time to get pushed back. The monster stumbled backwards . He had no time to recover when Twilight stepped in slashed at her with her sword. But unlike before, she managed to land an effective strike, as Rumble stumbled back with two smoking gashes on his hide. Twilight now stood with her pony partner, whose horn now a long glowing blade.

"Hey, how'd you do that?!" Rumble protested, surprised that she can scratch his armor.

"What, you mean this?!" Twilight charged once again and struck him again, landing yet another successful blow. The unicorn stepped in and swung her horn down on Rumble as well. Twilight and her partner took turns slashing at the monster, all while avoiding his powerful arms. Twilight ducked under the unicorn while it swing her horn to the left. A second after Twilight bounded towards him and delivered a downwards slash. Finally, the both struck him with a forceful jab with their blades. They finished their assault as they let Rumble stumble backwards, his torso armor filled with many deep gashes, some intercepting for cut-out holes in various places.

"You'll pay for this, Power Ranger!" Rumble roared.

"Looks like Rumble's about to crumble!" Green cheered.

"Now dial 3-2-3 one more time and finish him off!" Orange ordered.

"Will do!" Twilight put in the code once more.

"DYNAMIC CHARGE-CROSS TALENT: READY!" The weapon announced. Twilight slightly crouched into a battle stance with her baton ready and glowing with energy, while the unicorn lowered her horn and pawed at the ground. Both were surrounded in a bright violet glow.

**Everybody goes up and downs of life**  
**Shinjitsu wo mite iru**  
**Jibun ga tamesarete iru**  
**Koerareru kitto**

"Can't we talk about this?!" Rumble whined.

"You should've stayed away from Poniville while you had the chance to run!" Twilight said as she charged in with her pony partner. Being faster on four hooves the unicorn was the first to reach the monster, slashing it back and forth with her energy-bladed horn in diagonal strikes, before she pierced the monster and tossed it upward into the air.

**Everybody goes up and downs of life**  
**Yume wo yume ni shinai**  
**Mugen no chikara shinjite**  
**Tsuyoku nare, atsuku**

The stage was set as Twilight performed a powerful backflip landing on the unicorn's haunches, then launched herself into the sky where Rumble was falling. She raised her baton over her head and brought it down, its energy-infused blade powerful enough to break shatter through Rumble's armor as it ripped through his body. The force of the attack brought the monster down to earth, allowing Twilight to land safely on he feet.

**Don't worry life**  
**Ukemi ja nani mo hajimara nai**  
**Kagayaku hikari no moto ni**  
**Tobidashite ikou yo**

This performance ended with the unicorn nowhere to be seen. The other rangers cheered on the Violet Ranger for her display of power and gathered around her, praising her for that amazing feat.

"Heh-heh, thanks girls." Twilight blushed under her helmet.

"What are we gonna do about him?" Pinkie asked pointing back behind Twilight, who looked back to see a groaning Rumble, lying on his back naked of his armor.

"We better take care of that guy for good, so he won't be bothering anyone again," Orange spoke, draining out her shotgun. But before she could land the finishing blow, the area around Rumble was suddenly swept by a wall of flame, intense enough to keep the rangers away.

"What's going on?!" Twilight cried.

"It's what I was afraid of!" Orange cried. The flame swept away to bring Rumble back into view, with someone else standing over him: it was the same red pegasus that was over looking the city. "Fenix!"

"As you may not have noticed, I've been watching your battle, rangers," the pegasus named Fenix greeted, "I must admit, I was somewhat impressed how you handled my army of Centaur soldiers."

"So you're behind all this?!" the Red Ranger growled, and was about to attack with her shield and sword.

"Get back!" Orange commanded, raising an arm in front of Red to block her path. "She's not like the monster we faced! She's on a whole nother level!"

"You might be considered lucky you have three new allies, otherwise your little town might not have lasted to see tomorrow," Fenix then turned away from the group, spaced out as if she was deep in thought, "I think... I think I'll let you celebrate this day. It will be interesting to see how this will progress. You at least deserve a moment's rest. But as for now, I'll take this Clay Beast back," she lift up the monster by its arm, "Until next time, Equestrienger. Farewell." with a snap of her fingers, the area around them were engulf by searing-hot flame. When the flames were swept apart, only small plumes of fire remained.

"What do you think she's gonna do with that thing?" Pinkie asked.

"Whatever she's planning, you can bet she's gonna bring it back stronger than before," Orange said. She, Blue and Yellow stepped out to face the other three rangers, "We appreciate the help, girls; especially you, Violet Ranger."

"Oh, thank you. By the way, my name is-"

"I think it's best you don't finish that sentence," Blue interrupted, "Our identities can be our greatest weakness."

"Now we have to prepare for next time the decide to strike," Yellow said, "Until then we'll take our leave." the three rangers then turned and walked away.

"Wait! Aren't you gonna tell us who you are?" Pinkie called out.

"Like we said, it's too dangerous to reveal our identities, at least for the public to know," Orange said, then looked back towards them with her phone-like morpher in hand, "Besides, we're only a phone call apart. 'Til then, see ya'!" with that, the three senior rangers teleported away, leaving the new rangers alone.

Suddenly, the morpher on Twilight's belt rang. The Violet ranger detached it and changed it to call-mode, putting it close to her ear, "Hello... It's Celestia! She wants me to put it on speaker!" Twilight lowered her morpher and pressed a button. Soon Celestia's voice rang out.

**(Cue Ending: KOKORO HAKOBU)**

**_Tooi sora kara dareka no koe ga kikoeru yo_**

**_Kono haato ni yuuki wo_**  
**_Kono migite ni wa jishin wo_**

_"I want to congratulate you on a job well done, Equestrienger,"_ she said, _"Now there are four basic rule you must abide to."_

"Which are..." Rayne said.

**_Tsukamu tame ni bokura kyou mo yukou_**  
**_Te wo tsunaida mama de all right_**

_"Never use your power for personal gain; never escalate a battle unless necessary; never under any circumstance take a genuine life; and lastly, always keep you identities secret. No one must know that you are a Power Ranger, for there will be those that will use that wisdom against you, and the people you love."_

**_Kono mama zutto kawaranai_**  
**_Omoi wo furikazashite mite mo_**  
**_Dare ni mo kitto todokanai_**  
**_Mata ashita mo waraenai_**

"But we let that monster get away," Rayne asked. "I'm not sure we're up for this. I mean, we got lucky this time."

_"Luck had nothing to do with it. The six of you have come together to form as fine a group of superheroes as there has ever been. You've been through an amazing experience together. You need each other now. And Poniville needs you. Stay tuned, Equestrienger; I'll keep in touch."_ the phone then clicked off. The three rangers stood around each other, feeling the weight of responsibility brought down around them. They were now officially charged of being guardians of this small, monster-filled town.

**_Chotto mae ni kizuita koto da kedo_**  
**_Mamoru beki mono ga aru yo_**  
**_Dakara ima sugu kimi no moto e tonde yuku no sa_**

* * *

But their unease did not go unnoticed; three women were watching over them from the otherworldly temple through the Viewing Globe. One with her blonde hair ties in a ponytail while wearing a stetson hat; another wearing black leather, letting her long wisp of pink hair spill down her back. And the third wore her violet hair in large curls.

"I'm glad that girl came when she did; otherwise we might not have pulled through."

"Chosen ones or not, they're not suitable to be Equestrienger."

"But they did help get rid of that bulk of centaurs."

**_(lalala lalala) Kimi no soba de _**

**_(lalala) boku no koe de_**

**_(lalala) Ima tsutaeyou _**

**_kono omoi wo_**

"And the Violet Ranger did managed to break through that monster's armor."

"The same monster that managed to escape. She only managed to penetrate him due to 'Beginner's Luck'. They're no more than amateurs."

"Maybe, but as may grandma once said, 'No apple starts off red.'"

_"You should take AJ's word, Fantasia,"_ the Orange, Yellow and Blue Rangers turned to face Celestia, who was sitting atop of her throne. _"Remember, you ladies were the same when you started out. We all have to start somewhere..."_

**_love... I love_**  
**_love... I love_**  
**_love... I love you_**  
**_love... love love love_**

* * *

**CFGX: "Okay, this is it for the first chapter. If you really favor this, then you can help me with chapters to come, just make sure to let me know on PM, so we can collaborate. In the meantime, I hope every able-bodied PR/SS/FIM fan please READ AND REVIEW. Farewell."  
**


End file.
